Pretty Liers
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: In a story when N is found near Bianca's Condo (Sounds corny). Both Black and N have the same past-ish, and a story on how they dealt with it. Pretty Little Liers are they, or do they find themselves in the truth they fear? And that sounded weird. Anyway, Yaoi, Lemons for days, and mentions of rape, abuse, and insense (did I spell that right? sorry for my grammer issue's) Black x N
1. Chapter 1

"Aww, you look so cute!" Mai took a picture of me

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Victini costume. It consisted of a baggy yellow-orange-ish shirt with baggy pants, the same colour. Then, attached to the pants, I had two small wing-shaped tail, topped with a Victini's V-shaped head/hat. Yea, I'm very cute.

"Stop taking me to Nimbasa, remind me of that Cheren." I say.

"Black, you know how Bianca and White are. And Mai to be honest." Cheren pushed his glasses up.

"Ugh. It's like I'm the only one who doesn't have something to do in their life." I groan.

"Well, you pretty much are the only one." White said as she came out of the changing booth.

Dressed up in a Bikini, any guy would fall for her. Not me though. And possibly the rest of the guys, see White is dating Mai. Who are both girls, but have a loyalty that it can hurt. But then Bianca came out. She squeals. Then she goes off running to the counter, most likely to buy this. And then she came back.

"Does this mean I have to wear this all day?" I asked.

Bianca, White, Mai, and even Cheren nodded at the same time.

"You know what would make this fun? A Pokemon battle. Me and you Black." Mai smiled like a psycho and the dragged me out into the park, which was three blocks from the mall.

Once we got there, Mai sent out her Lopunny that she got from Sinnoh. I sent out my Gardevoir I got from Hoenn.

"Loxycat, Dizzy Punch him!" Mai half shouted.

Lopunny's paws/hands turned into a yellow-ish colour and ran at my Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use Psybeam!" I yell.

Project (Gardevoir) jumped as soon as Lopunny punched and then a wave of psychic energy blasted into Lopunny's back. That attack nearly knocked it out.

"Jump kick!"

"Psychic!"

Lopunny jumped while Gardevoir's eyes glowed purple. Just as Lopunny's kick came inches from Project's face, Lopunny flew backwards into a tree, and knocked out cold.

"Come back." Mai held out her pokeball and a line of red shot towards Lopunny and brought it back to it's pokeball. "Go, Shawblow!"

Swellow came out.

"Peck!"

Why a weak move, I would not understand.

"Thunder Bolt!." It was risky, but I had to take it out quick.

As predicted, Swellow flew under the beam of lightning, and struck my Project in the chest. She doubled over and then did a move on her own. It was Psybeam. Swellow doged with ease and Mai yelled a "Quick Attack!" Another weak move, Mai was known well for taking out her opponents with strategies. Project dodged it, which I thought was good untill Swellow become poisoned. Oh no, not the Facade combo. Plus with Guts ability.

"Facade! Shawblow you can do this!" Mai almost giggled as she said that sentence.

Fake tears came out of Swellow's eyes and then he came at Project with blinding speed. Next thing I knew, Project was knocked out. My next Pokemon and my last since Cheren wanted a two on two battle. My next Pokemon is my Puppy, an Absol.

"Sword's Dance!" I yelled.

Puppy was surrounded by swords which danced around for a while.

"Wing Attack!" Mai giggled with glee.

A burst of wind was shot at Absol, thank Arceus he dodged.

"Dark Pulse!" I yell.

Dark waves of energy slowly came out of Absol, then all at once. The dark waves consumed Swellow and Swellow was thrown backwards into the pavement. It became winded so I used that to my advantage.

"X-Scissor!" Absol's scythe-like-hair became a greenish-red.

Absol slashed the air and out came an arc of X's. It hit Swellow with powerful force, but still wasn't enough. Lucky me, the poison hadn't been cured. The hit from poison had been way more than enough to knock it out. The poison has been cured upon fainting.

"Awww, no fair! If I got to use all of my Pokemon, I would've won!" Mai seemed upset about not being able to use all six. I would have still beaten her.

"Too bad Mai. We have to go back to my condo. It's almost time for the Ferris carnival, in about four more hours." Bianca grabbed Cheren and White and hurried away.

"Come on." I smiled at Mai as she put her Swellow back into it's pokeball.

Back at the Condo, we found the door closed, but someone kocking against it. Slowly. Bianca gasped and ran to help the person. The feature's we all knew, green long hair. A plain black and white hat. A tall figure. N. The one we all mostly hated, other than Ghetsis, since Ghetsis tried to kill us all.

Inside the house, I noticed that a Zoura had been under his torn shirt. The Zoura looked at all of us and then focused on me. It jumped and began to lick my face while yapping loudly. But then let out a whimper. N stirred as I saw a deep cut on his arm. I was currently the only one sitting down, and N's arm dropped down. After a few yapping from Zoura, and an ice pack from Bianca, N woke up from his passed out sleeping.

"B-Black, why do you have my Zoura?" N says.

Zoura yapped at N. N nodded. The language of Pokemon, no one will understand. Then N looked around the room.

"Where am I?" N asked.

"At my condo." Bianca spoke up.

"Condo?" N looked confused.

"A condo is a two story house, all to your own. I think." White came back from the kitchen with a slice of pizza in her hand.

N still looked confused.

"N, you need you rest. How long have you been outside?" I ask.

"Couple hours I suppose." N shrugged. "Why do you have a Victini costume?"

I looked down on my self, I felt weird about my costume.

"Black, go on and help N to the room. I need to go right about now." Cheren says as his phone beeped. That happens when Cheren has a new challenger.

In the room, N fell straight to sleep once his body was on the bed. Poor guy, I wonder what happened. I see many scars and marks on him, but I can't guess. What ever it was, I felt bad. So bad that it hurt. Zoura whimpered, maybe it sensed my bad mood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Project, Psybeam!" I say.

Mai's Serperior dodged and used Leaf Blade. The attack hit Project in the arm and Project doubled over while holding her arm in pain.

"Slither, Slam!" Mai ordered.

Serperior slithered over to Project and coiled himself around her and flew into the air. He then twirled and slammed Project into the ground. Cheren (Again) wanted it to be two on two. Poor N had to watched with White and Bianca, with Cheren. At first N was watching intently but after a while, he became nervous and jumpy.

"Project, please get up!" I was afraid it got hurt while slamming into the ground.

"Gar-da-Gar." She said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw N smile a little.

"Project, Thunder Bolt!" I say.

Project clapped her hands and a beam of lightning shot out of her finger-like-hands. Serperior dodged it and swiveled in circles.

"Frenzy Plant, then Leaf Blade." Mai giggled.

What, no strategy today? Tendrils of thick, sharp roots bursted out of the ground and came at Project with a pretty fast speed. Luck me, Project dodged it and ran across the roots. Then came a Leaf Blade. It caught Project off-guard and she was blasted off the roots. Project was knocked out upon hitting the ground, somehow someway, that was a strategy. I sent out Midnight, my Umbreon.

"Slam!" Mai yelled.

Serperior came at Umbreon, but Midnight had good reflex. Just as Slither was going to coil around Midnight, he jumped and I shouted a "Shadow Ball!"

A ghostly sphere surrounded Midnight's mouth and then he released it. It came hurdling towards Slither. Slither looked surprised, but still slithered out of the way.

"Urgh. Keep up the pressure Midnight." I say to Umbreon as he came to my side.

Midnight smiled and threw another Shadow Ball at Slither, but Mai yelled a "Leaf Blade!" Doesn't she have another move?

"Slam, the Leaf Blade." Mai said calmly to Slither.

Slither nodded, the slithered across the grass to come at Midnight. Midnight jumped, but Leaf Blade slashed up. A green arc slashed upwards and hit Midnight in the stomach. Midnight jumped back to my side.

"Dark Pulse." I said.

Waves of dark energy rolled off of Midnight. It slowly came towards Slither, then all at once. Slither couldn't dodge, 'cause it had already hit him. Mai called back Slither as he fainted.

"Liepard, Hone Claws then Fury Swipes!" Mai called out her Liepard. "Opps, I mean Nemesis."

Claws came out of Nemesis's paws and then swiped the air. After that, scratches going diagonal came out of thin air. It hit Midnight, not very much a strong move, but her I'm not complaining.

"Midnight, Return!" I say.

Midnight was surrounded by a blue aura and he ran at Nemesis.

"Dodge then Hyper Beam!" Mai had a serious look in her eyes.

Nemesis jumped swiftly and then came out hell. A black-ish purple-ish aura surrounded around Nemesis mouth, then came a beam of powerful force. The Hyper Beam made a circle around Midnight and the ground exploded. My first loss against Mai, I felt ashamed. And also, I got dirt on my Victini costume.

Then I heard a scream. I turned around and what I saw was not expected. N had just jumped in the air and crawled away, after some guy tried to talk to him. Wow, just...wow. I wasn't kidding when I said N was nervous and jumpy.

Ok, three hours later, we finally went to the Ferris Carnival. The Ferris Wheel, it brought up some good and bad memories. Luck Mai, tons upon tons of Pokemon trainers were here. She went off on one dude who called her something and she punched him. I cracked up while N was just there, staring weirdly and confused. Then Mai went off to battle some gym leader, I think he was from Kanto. I can see from here, Mai's winning one to five. Which is one Pokemon against five others. And in this case, Slither the Serperior just defeated a Raichu.

"Black, would you mind if we went to the Ferris Wheel?" Asked N from right next to me.

I looked to Cheren and Bianca, all three of us nodded. After a few minuets, we got on the Ferris Wheel, N next to me while Cheren and Bianca in the seats in front of us.

"I always loved it up here. The view is amazing." I say while looking out the window.

Bianca says, "Sooo true! I can see everything up here."

After getting off the Ferris Wheel, White came running super fast to us.

"H-hey, I just wanted to know if you guys are comming to the party in a few weeks. Elesa invited almost everyone to the party." White panted.

Mai came up behind her, clearly not winded at all.

"Hey guess what? I beat the Kanto gym leader with only one Pokemon! Isn't that right Slither?" Mai smiled and giggled, while Slither just snickered like a snake.

Back at the Condo, Bianca ordered pizza for all of us, N included. But he said he doesn't eat meat. So no pepperoni pizza for all of us I guess. Once the Pizza guy came, Cheren was the first to grab a slice. The Bianca, Mai, White, me, and finally N. After a while, Bianca said she was going to pick out a movie for us to watch. She decided to vote. I picked Evil Dead. Cheren picked Scary Movie 5. Mai and White both picked Texas Chainsaw. And N picked...nothing. In the end, Texas Chainsaw come on. During the part where the cannibal mother was kicked in the face, N asked me.

"Why did he do that?"

I replied, "She was part of a family that ate humans with no respect. I think that's why."

"Oh, well now I don't like this movie." N said.

"Come on, it gets better. Watch." I whisper to him.

The part where the main killer jumped out from the shadows of the basement, we all jumped. Some more than others. Mai had screamed, while N screamed bloody murder, making poor Mai to have a mini seizure thing and scream even louder. In the end, she went on crying.

"Oh no, i'm so sorry Mai. I didn't mean to frighten you." N gasped.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm crying 'cause i'm laughing. Best. Scare. EVA!" Mai started giggling.

The movie ended in a complete cliff hanger. I had to throw up 'cause at one point, I jumped so hard the I fell off the couch and hit my stomach with the table side. Poor toilet. Anyway, it was early tomorrow that Me, White, Mai, Cheren, and N had to go back to Nuvema Town. I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard knocking on my door.

"Come on in, it's not locked." I growl sleepily.

"Black, may I sleep with you tonight, the dark sorta scares me." I could tell N could be lying.

"Sure." I mumble before going to sleep.

_"N-no! Let go of me!" Black screams._

_This person had hold of him by his hair, pulling it as well. Black continued to scream until hoarse. But no one would hear him, not where he is anyway._

_"Please, let go of me. S-stop. STOP!" Black cried, his voice tired from screaming._

_ Black was greeted with a shove to the floor. Almost as soon as he got shoved, Black felt an intense pain in lower back._

_"Ah,Ah, AHH!" Black screamed. "P-please, sto-op. Please, you got w-what you wanted." He added with a pained sob._

_"I'm not done." The man's low and menacing voice growled._

_And with that, he bit Black's skin. Hard._

_"You're useless and stupid, you know that right? Yea, that's right." He added._

_It seemed like forever until he was finished. Black curled up into a ball and cried his heart out, waiting for the next time he had to go through this pain again._

I woke up screaming. It seemed so real, that I can even feel it. It's been three years, but I still get nightmares. I kept screaming and hugging whatever was next to me. It felt like a human body. I stopped screaming just in time to start breaking down. As I stopped, N had been staring at me with a huge amount of worry in his eyes. Some of my Pokemon had been surrounding me, also worried. I also saw that it was well past 6:30.

"Black? Black what's wrong!?" N asked me?

I shook my head rapidly, I didn't need him to worry for me more. Cheren, Bianca, Mai, and White came bursting into my room. I let go of N.

"What what what what!" Mai hurriedly gasped.

I had tears in my eyes, and N was seriously worried. I guess they had the wrong idea.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Cheren had pulled me aside along with Bianca, Mai, and White. Our conversation went something like this.

Cheren-"What happened last night? Did N, you know?"

Me-"No, it wasn't that."

Bianca and White-"Then what?"

Me-"I had that dream again."

Mai-"Oh no! Black im so sorry."

Me-"Don't be."

Mai-"Of course I should be! Your my best friend, along with Bianca and Cheren, and I guess White. Of course i'm going to be worried, and super sorry that whatever that was happened to you!"

Me-*Smiles* "You're such a good friend to me."

And that pretty much how it ended, before N came back from showering. In Bianca's car, it was nearly 8:30 as we made it to the gate of Nimbasa. By 11:45, we made it to Nuvema Town.

"Ahh. the memories here." Bianca smelled the air.

It had been a whole three months since we left Nevema Town.

"I'm sure mom is eager to see us." White said to me.

I smiled to my twin sister as we opened the door to out house. As soon as I did, me and White got attacked by a shower of kisses and hugs.

"Oh I missed you two so much!" Mom cried.

She looked at N, wondering who can that be.

"That's N mom." White explained.

"Oh! Welcome, you must be a new friend of Hilbert and Hilda." Mom said our real names.

"Mom! Don't call us that!" Me and White said in union.

"Oh right, sorry." Mom said.

* * *

It was well after midnight, since Mom, White, Looker, me, and N watched movies for hours. Well, since 7:35. Horror movies for days, we watched Evil Dead (Yes!), Silent Hill, and some others I didn't like.

Currently, N was staring at the back of my head, I can feel it. N hadn't been normal, if you can say that. White is sleeping in a different room. Mom and Looker are also sleeping in a different room.

"It-it hurts." N whimpered.

My blood turned cold, what?

"S-so much." N whimpered again.

And then screaming.

"N? N!" I wasn't asleep or anything, so I heard him screaming first.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him and screamed for him to wake up. At last, he did, but once he did, he broke down.

* * *

Ok, a month later I'm back in Nimbasa for my birthday. N had to go, because mom said I was doing the right thing for not kicking him out after living in me and White's house. He has had only three more nightmares, while me, I've gotten worse.

"Black, don't put your Pokemon in their Pokeballs, let them be free for now." N said as I was going to put Midnight in his Pokeball.

"N, the car isn't that big." I whine.

Just then, Bianca pulled up infront of my house with a mini-limo-thing. My mouth flew open, wow, how rich is Bianca exactly? I can see Cheren and Mai inside, both with Pokemon out.

"Come on, Midnight. And the rest too." I called out my pokemon.

Midnight the Umbreon. Project the Gardevoir. Puppy the Absol. Isolale the Minccino. And Uta the Dewott. Uta and Isolale aren't evolved fully because they seem to not want to. I have more Unova Pokemon but Fronk didn't want to come out of the house. Fronk is my Mienshao. N's Pokemon consisted of a Zoura and Lilligant. Cheren had his own and Bianca almost to never had her Pokemon, she said they are in her Condo. Mai had only three of her six Pokemon. Shawblow the Swellow, Slither the Serperior, and Nemesis the Liepard.

As I got in, Midnight jumped on Mai's lap and started a small talk with Nemesis. Isolale curled up on my shoulder's and Uta sat on my lap. Project sat between me and N, starting a small talk with N. Puppy sat in the trunk. I was surprised when Fronk came on, kicking Cheren in the shin. And then she sat on his lap after.

The car-limo was packed with people and Pokemon, even my mom came on, with her Glameow I got her from Sinnoh. It took almost three hours to get from Nuvema to Nimbasa. And Bianca drives like she's on crack. White had also came on and talked with her girlfriend. But she forgot to bring her Pokemon too, she said it's also at Bianca's Condo. She only brought her Aris the Riolu. And Aris hid in her chest most of the time, either her or Mai's.

It was 2:40 when we got to the Condo, Mai wanting to challenge me as a birthday battle, and White, and Cheren. So I will tell you how each battle went.

* * *

Mai

"Nemesis, Hone Claws and then Fury Swipes!" Mai says.

Claws came out of Nemesis paws and then diagonal scratches came out of thin air.

"Dodge then Hi Jump Kick!" I say to Fronk.

Fronk jumps out of the way of the scratches and then came down on Nemesis with a speed so fast, you couldn't blink to not miss it. Nemesis was knocked out upon impact because Fronk was always my best attacker.

Mai then sent out what she says her best Pokemon. She sent out Grim the Gengar.

"Shadow Punch then Hypnosis." Mai says.

Gengar's claw-hands glowed a faint dark purple and then a wave of the shap of a fist flew out from Grim's hands. Fronk dodged, but Hypnosis hit him. Fronk fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

"Nightmare!" Grim's eyes turned into a creepy purple and an aura of black hit Fronk. Fronk seemed unaffected, but his eyes screamed of pain.

"Psychic!" Grim's eyes glowed purple and Fronk was lifted in the air.

Mai and Grim both used their hands to guide Fronk, then slammed him on the ground.

"Fronk!" I gasped.

Fronk woke up straight when he collided with the ground.

"Acrobatics!" I say.

Fronk twirled and punched Grim with a blinding speed. Grim doubled over backwards.

"Acrobatics again!" Fronk twirled and punched Grim with blinding speed again.

* * *

Cheren

"Emboar, Head Smash." Cheren said calmly.

"Project, dodge then Psybeam." I order.

Project teleported right behind Emboar and a beam of psychic energy hit him in his leg.

"Flamethrower." Cheren seems so formal saying this.

A barrage of fire erupted from Emboar's mouth.

"Thunder Bolt!" I say.

Thunder and Fire clashed. But then exploded into smoke.

"What a bother." Cheren said. "Flamethrower again."

Project dodged this time and used Magical Leaf. A storm of glowing leaf's slashed Emboar, most of them burned by his fire-beard.

"Psychic!" I say.

Project's eyes glowed purple and Emboar was lifted from the ground, and the slammed. Emboar fainted, Psychic was more than enough.

"Yanmega, Bug Buzz." Cheren said after calling out Yanmega.

Wave's of red buzzing rolled off of Yanmega. Project back flipped away from the wave buzz's.

"Psybeam!" I say.

Psychic energy came out in a beam and hit Yanmega.

"Sonic Boom." Cheren said.

Just as the name implied, a burst of sonic waves buzzed out of Yanmega's wings. It hit Project, slicing a gash in her side.

"Thunder Bolt!" I say.

Project clapped her hands and a bolt of lightning shot out of her hands and hit Yanmega's wings, knocking out of the air for a short while.

"Bug Buzz again." Cheren fixed his glasses.

"Dodge and use Psychic." Project teleported out of the way and then crushed Yanmega's wings.

After that, Yanmega was slammed into the ground. It fainted.

* * *

N

White didn't want to battle me, since she said she might lose. So N challenged me.

"Lilligant, Sunny Day then Solar Beam." N said lowly.

Lilligant's flower-ish looking thing glowed bright and shot a light up into the sky, turning the air warm. Then came the Solar Beam. A beam of green light shot out of the flower looking thing, and hit my Isolale. Isolale didn't take it to well, but it seemed unfazed.

"Tail slap." I had a cute look in my eyes, I can feel it.

Isolale twirled in air and smacked Lilligant twice.

"Return!" I say.

A blue aura surrounded Isolale and she ran at Lilligant, who still had to recharge. Lilligant fainted, wow. I didn't know Isolale loved me that much. Or had that much happiness with me.

"Zoura, Night Daze." N said, after getting Lilligant out of the way.

Powerful wave's of darkness rolled off Zoura, and it hit Isolale with strong power. Poor Isolale. I sent out Uta.

"Uta, Water Pulse." I point at Zoura.

A ball of water formed in Uta's hands and he threw it at Zoura.

"Dodge." N said.

Zoura side stepped out of the way.

"Razor Shell."

"Feint Attack."

Uta grabbed his sea shell and out came a water sword. While Zoura turn invisible. Uta seemed to focus better than he used to. Zoura appeared in mid-air, ready to attack. Uta looked up and slashed upwards. Zoura jumped back, and waited for another command.

"Night Daze." N looked at his Zoura.

Dark waves rolled of off Zoura and somehow someway slapped Uta. Oh. My. Arceus. N just beat me, the first time he did.

* * *

And that pretty much how it ended. By the time I was done, It was 3:40. After that, we went to the indoor water park. It was the middle of winter and snow started falling.

At the water park, Cheren had to hide in the stall. He was better off in there anyway. N became observant with everything so he asked me tons of questions.

"Black, how is it so warm in here?" N said.

I turned around to answer, but my eyes widened. Infront of me was standing N with scratches, bite marks, and deep purple-ish marks. It was like mine, but even worse. N tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's hot in here because the water is heated through some pipes. I think." I quickly looked away.

"Black, are we supposed to put our things in this?" N asked.

"Ye-" I heard a loud scream.

"MAY, GET THE HELL BACK HERE WITH MY BRA!" Mai came running in from the door connecting the boys bathroom and girls.

She was holding her chest area and somewhat shunning herself, crotch and all. And a good ten feet away from Mai, was May from Hoenn. May was holding Mai's top part of her Bikini.

Every man and teen boys looked at her and hurried outside, most likely to leave and hide their boner's. I didn't have one, because I'm gay, but because I've seen Mai without her Bra. She had some big breast.

"Haha, that's pay back." May snickered.

"From what!?" Mai let go of her chest area just as Cheren came out.

He blushed. Aaaaaannnd then left. Ugh, it's so weird how guys get boner's by looking at a girl. I've never understood. Cheren came back a few minuets later, clearly mortified.

"So..much...boner's...EVERYWHERE. Eww, cant unsee that." Cheren hid his face.

"You'll get used to it." I say to him.

I took off my shirt, to see that mark that makes me sick every time I see it. I can tell N was staring into my back.

"How did you get those?" N asked.

I didn't answer, it was painful just thinking about it. It hurt even more when people stared at me, since all the teen's and guys came back. I bet they got the wrong idea, since one teen asked me if "He hits me." Clearly talking about N, who put on a shirt. I replied with "He's not mine."

Anyway, pushing my thought's away, I went to the biggest tube with Mai. Two people had to go on one floater, since it was half tube half River thing. Once we got to the top of the line, a guy about N's age (N is like three years older than me and I'm fourteen, so he's Seventeen.), told us what to do. After that, we got pushed down to the tube. It was dark and our screams of joy echoed. Once we got onto sunlight, or close to it, we twirled around about three times before going back on track. We hit the River-ish thing. Mai's breast's jiggled, funny.

"Don't call my jiggly boob's funny." Did I say that out loud.

"Sorry." I say.

"Hey Black, I'm sorry to ask, but, how did you endure it? I'm really sorry for asking." Mai looked sad as she said that and regretted it.

I looked at the water Pokemon that swan underneath us, before talking.

"I didn't, I just let the pain happen." I say, I was close to tears.

Mai held her head low, her eyes reflected regret.

"But it did get better. Once you came." I half smiled at the thought.

_"BLACK BLACK!" Black heard the scared voice of one of his best friend's, Mai._

_Black looked up from the bed he was tied to. Mai had busted the door open with her Slither. She gasped and hurried over to untie Black._

_"Ohmygod, Black what happened?!" Black didn't say anything, his eyes widened._

_Mai tilted her head to the side just as she was smacked away from Black. Ghetsis banished a knife, ready to stab Mai._

_"Slither, Leaf Blade!" Black cried._

_Serperior's tail glowed green and a small sword came out, he slithered up behind Ghetsis and then slashed his back._

"Slither was pretty bad ass, wasn't he?" Mai smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I wish I wouldn't get the nightmares though." I say.

White helped me and Mai get out of the River just in time to get pulled away by Bianca, who wanted to go to the rollar coster.

Getting on the ride, I had second thought's. The ride going up and sideways was enough to make me cry. Me, White, Mai, N, and Cheren were screamin our butt's off. Only Bianca and May had the most calm faces ever. The cart jerked sideways and then rolled up. I didn't have time to breath in before the cart lurched forward, almost knocking me off my seat. When the ride was done, I had started crying because I've had a few close calls of going off my seat.

* * *

Four hours later, everyone was at the condo, while White took me to the mall.

Going back to the house, The flashing lights scared me. I didn't know I was at a bar. I was only fifteen, and it was White's birthday too.

"Hey N, you want something to drink?" White said as she found N near the bar table.

"Where's Bianca and Cheren? And Mom." I said.

"Cheren is being grinded on by Bianca, and Mom left. Hurry up a pick something, I see someone checking me out. And he's cute." White winked at a guy across the table.

"I thought you were dating Mai? And were is she anyway?" I point out.

"Oh psh, Mai and I do this all the time. And she's dancing on Dawn." White look to the couch. "Ok, I want this for me. Sounds sour. Black, hmmm, this. And N...what do you want? I guess something tasteless. Hmm, this. PFFT! Not that!"

White put a small glass with a strange black liquid in it. N got something that looked yellow. And White had a large glass that looked like ice cream, but was not.

"Give him two more after he's done." I heard White say.

I drank the liquid and it tasted horrible. I got another, and it burned. The third round, and I was ready to throw up. It was my first time drinking, but I felt the effects early. Dang, it made me go woozy.

"Black? Are you okay?" N said, but it came like a blur to me.

"Hehehe, I'm good." I giggled.

I led N into a room, and then started talking.

"Your hair is soft, N." I hugged him from behind and smelled his hair.

"Hm? Your's is soft too." N said.

I giggled, then I touched his butt.

"Gah! Black, please don't touch me there!" N gasped.

"Why? I would love for you to do to that to me. Even touch me." I push him on the red couch.

I get ontop of him, and I kiss him hard enough to clash our teeth. I start working my hands up to his chest, and pinch a sensitive part of his chest. N gasped alittle, and I slip my tongue into his mouth. And then I start moving my hips against him. N pulls away and I pout, but I needed air too.

"Black, don't we need to go back home? Please, it weird here and it's very loud." N says, and I pout again.

I shake my head, and I start unbuttoning his shirt. He tries to push me off, but I'm not a person to let go when someone pushes me off.


End file.
